Detention With Hermione
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: After a bad day at work, Ron comes home and gets Hermione to do some role playing, which eventually leads to one of the best nights of their young lives.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**Detention With Hermione**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

Ronald Weasley, now twenty-four years of age, entered the flat that he shared with Hermione, his wife of nearly three months, and he nearly slammed the door behind him. Today had been a frustrating day at work at the Ministry of Magic.

Ron's angry spirits lifted slightly, however, when he smelled what Hermione was cooking in the kitchen. Spaghetti and french bread, probably one of his favorite meals. In fact, the smell of Hermione's cooking was probably his favorite smell in the whole world.

Well, that, and the sweet smell of Hermione's womanhood, when she was wet and ready for him. Yes, that was most likely his favorite smell in the whole world. But Ron wasn't thinking about that right now.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione yelped from the kitchen. "You're just in time, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Ron put away his work things and hung up his coat. He entered the kitchen, where Hermione was working at the stove, and gave her a peck on the lips before sitting down in a chair near a small table.

"How was work today, Ron?" Hermione asked him, her eyes still on the food she was preparing.

Ron sighed, thinking he should just say what he said every day when Hermione asked that question, which was "Fine." But not today, he decided. He had experienced a horrible day at work and wanted nothing more than Hermione's comfort.

"Horrible," Ron replied.

"Pardon?" Hermione said, thinking she did not hear him clearly.

"It was horrible, 'Mione," Ron said, starting to massage his neck, which had many kinks.

"Oh, dear," Hermione said, as she walked away from the stove and took a seat next to Ron. "What happened?"

"Well," Ron started, "today in training this bloke exploded a file cabinet with his wand, and _I _was the one who had to put everything back together. And, that alone, took at least an hour to do, even with magic. Then, as I was leaving, I slipped in a huge puddle of ink and damn near ruined my pants. Took me five cleaning spells to get the stain out, and I still looked like an idiot. Then, to top it all off, I passed by Harry's office and I heard him talking on the phone with Ginny."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, slightly confused, which for Hermione, was a rare event.

"Harry and Ginny use a muggle phone?" she asked.

"I guess so," Ron replied.

"Well," Hermione said. "What's wrong with Harry having a friendly chat with his wife?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't a 'friendly chat,'" Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione responded, guessing what Ron meant. "What did you hear him saying?"

"Harry said something like 'Oh, Ginny, you naughty girl.' Then Ginny said something and Harry said 'You are going to handcuff me?' That's all I could bear to listen to before I had to leave," Ron finished.

Hermione sighed.

"Firstly," she started, her Professor like voice coming out, "you shouldn't have been eavesdropping, Ron."

Ron blushed, for he knew Hermione was right, like always.

"I know...but..." Ron tried, but failed.

"Ron, you know what we do, right? We like creating kinky situations. And apparently, so do Harry and Ginny. I know Ginny is your sister and it is natural that you feel protective of her, but she's married now, Ron. She and Harry are going to have sex, whether you like it or not," Hermione said, trying to get him to understand.

"I know," Ron said, "I just wish I didn't have to hear them...discussing it."

"Then next time, don't eavesdrop," Hermione said.

"You're right, 'Mione. Like always," he said, leaning over and giving her another peck on the lips.

Dinner was delicious. Hermione had really outdone herself that time. Ron thought it was weird that she was such a good cook now, when the food she prepared during the Trio's hunt for Horcruxes was...well, less than satisfactory. Once they were done eating, the young couple went into the living room to watch a muggle soap opera that Hermione adored.

"I still don't get it," Ron said, talking about the show, which he only endured for Hermione's sake. "Can't she just know if her husband is having an affair with her friend by just, I dunno, putting some Veritaserum in his drink one day?"

"Ron," Hermione started to explain for the fifth time this week, "this is a _muggle_ show. Which means that Veritaserum does not exist."

"Oh," Ron said, blushing for the second time that night. "That makes sense."

"I feel like some dessert. You want any?"

"None for me." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley does not want dessert? It's a miracle!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, I got so full on that delicious dinner, 'Mione."

"Oh, Ron, you are too much. I think I'm going to get the last of that french cake that my parents gave me for my birthday. You have no idea how rare the recipe is," Hermione said, and she got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

On the couch, Ron's heart nearly stopped. He had eaten the remainder of that cake that morning. Ron prayed. Maybe, he thought, she would just think that she had already eaten it and let it go.

But Hermione was not stupid.

Ron's fears were confirmed when Hermione returned from the kitchen, hands empty, and looking angry. She leaned up against the wall with one hand on her hip.

"Ron, dear?" Hermione said.

"Yes?" Ron said, pretending to be enthralled with the soap opera.

"Where's my cake?"

Ron couldn't and wouldn't lie to her. He sighed, guilt spreading over his red face.

"I ate it. I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ron said, making his way to kiss her.

Surprisingly, she didn't resist.

"Forgive me?" Ron said.

"Oh, alright," Hermione gave in, smiling slightly.

Then, suddenly, an idea popped into Ron's head. Something kinky. Something kinkier than anything Hermione and Ron had ever done in their entire sex lives, which had only been alive for a few moths.

"You know, Hermione..." Ron started, snaking his hand's around Hermione's petite waist.

"What?" Hermione said, slightly anxious to see what was going on her soap opera.

"Lets say that you were a Professor at Hogwarts..."

"Yeah?" Hermione said, not knowing what was on Ron's mind.

"And say I was a student...how would you punish me for eating your cake?"

Hermione almost smirked. She liked where this was going.

"I would give you detention," she said.

"Right now?"

"Yes, now," Hermione said.

She grabbed her wand from her jean's pocket, muttered a spell, and the television clicked off. Damn the stupid soap opera. She would much rather be shagging the life out of Ron right now.

"So, Mrs. Granger, what will I will be doing during my detention?" Ron said.

"First off," Hermione said, using that bossy tone that she used so often throughout her childhood, "you call me Mrs. Weasley. That is my name. I haven't been Mrs. Granger for three months."

Ron laughed.

"No laughing in detention," Hermione snapped, causing Ron to instantly shut up. Maybe Hermione would take this role too far. He hoped not.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said, "so, what will I be doing this evening?"

"An essay," Hermione answered him, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill.

She motioned for Ron to go and sit on the couch. Ron obeyed.

"What is the essay going to be about, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, looking up at her with his innocent, puppy dog blue eyes.

Hermione leaned down, whispering in his left ear.

"All the things you want to do to me tonight."

Ron shivered, feeling himself becoming aroused.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said, and began to work. He only had to write a little, then he was done.

"Here, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said, handing Hermione the paper, who was still standing in front of him.

Hermione began to read it out loud.

"'All The Things I Want To Do To Mrs. Weasley Tonight, an essay by Ronald Weasley,'" Hermione started, "'First, I want to take her into our bedroom and remove all her clothing. I want to touch her and tease her and feel her come on my fingers. I want to take my fingers out of her sopping wet pussy and lick every drop of her off my fingers. Then I want to eat her till she orgasms at least three times on my tongue. I want to hear her shouting my name as I do this and I want to feel her tugging on my hair and forcing my tongue deeper into her. Then, I want to position myself on top of her and shove my eight inch member into her throbbing, dripping wet womanhood. I want her to claw on my back as I thrust in and out of her. I want her to claw me so hard that marks are left after. I want her to grab my arse and force my dick deeper into her. I want to make sure she has at least two orgasms before I come inside her. Then when we are done I want to hold her close to me and tell her how much I love her till we both fall asleep. The End.'" Hermione finished reading.

"Well?" Ron said.

"It seems a bit thrown together, but it's adequate," Hermione said in a voice that Professor Snape might have used.

"So do you think we can do some of the things in my essay?" Ron said, his hopes rising, and his erection now clearly showing through his pants.

"No," Hermione said flatly.

Ron's heart sank. He didn't get it. Had she been leading him on this whole time? Getting him all sexually excited, only to deny him? He knew he would have to eventually retreat to the bathroom, to take care of his little, well, big, problem. He sighed and stood up.

"Sit back down," Hermione said sharply.

"But, Hermione, why? You said no."

"It's _Mrs. Weasley_, tonight, young man. And yes, I did say no that we will not do some of the things you wrote in your essay. Tonight, we will do _all_ of them," she said.

Ron's heart rose again, and so did his member.

"Come here, sexy," Hermione said, pulling Ron into a kiss.

Their tongues immediately collided in a fiery, passionate tango, each one fighting for dominance. Ron's large hands snaked under Hermione's blouse, and massaged her breasts through her thin bra. He ran a thumb over her nipple, causing it to become erect. Hermione shivered as Ron moved his mouth from her lips to her earlobe, and sucked that magic pleasure point she never knew she had.

"Bedroom. Now," Hermione panted.

Ron immediately picked Hermione up, her arms around his shoulders, the way he had picked her up on their wedding day, and swiftly carried her into the bedroom.

Once he laid her on their large bed, Ron began fondling with the buttons on Hermione's pants. After only two seconds, Hermione deemed it was taking too long. Grabbing her wand from her pocket, she muttered a spell and both her and Ron's clothing disappeared from their bodies. She threw her wand aside and pulled him on top of her.

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione moaned between kisses, "I can't stop loving you. No matter...how much...you piss me off...I can't stop loving you."

"The feeling is mutual, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said, starting to fondle with Hermione's left breast, taking it in his mouth.

Ron's left hand inched its way down to Hermione's shaved womanhood. Kissing her again, Ron parted her folds and entered one finger, causing Hermione to shiver violently. Ron began thrusting slowly, going at a pace that he knew Hermione liked. He entered two more fingers. Within only three minutes, Ron felt Hermione tighten around his fingers, then let go, coating his fingers in another layer of her sweet juices.

Ron removed his fingers and licked them clean. This was definitely his favorite dinner. Hermione was like his own personal restaurant. A restaurant that was for him and him alone.

Ron wasted no time in lowering himself in front of Hermione's entrance, which was still throbbing from her last orgasm. He spread her legs and dug in. The moment his tongue reached contact with her body, Hermione moaned his name loudly.

Ron darted his tongue in and out of her, lapping up her juices greedily, a silly grin plastered on his face. Hermione's well manicured hands reached Ron's head of wild ginger hair and tugged for a moment, before she used both hands to push him further inside her It did Ron's ego good to know that he could make this beautiful woman feel so loved. To know that the woman that he had wanted since childhood wanted him as well.

As he had written in his essay, Ron ate Hermione till she came three times on his tongue. Hermione pulled Ron's head up.

"Ron. Inside. Me. Now," she ordered.

Ron smiled, Hermione's juices dripping from his chin and lips. He knew he was going to make her come so many times tonight that she would have trouble walking the next day. He had already made her come four times that night. His goal was seven.

"As you wish, Mrs. Weasley," Ron said, as he positioned himself on top of Hermione.

Before he could even ready himself, Hermione grabbed his arse and forced him inside her.

"Ohhh," she moaned.

She pulled Ron's chest on top of her's, and began clawing his back like a cat as he began thrusting. Ron moaned as he felt Hermione's wet, hot, tight pussy massaging his member as he thrusted in and out of her.

Ron wished he could do this for the rest of his life. Just stay in bed and make love to this woman all day every day. Ron kept this wish a secret from Hermione though, because he didn't want her to think that he was with her just for the sex. And he truly wasn't. Ron's love for Hermione burned with passion that could only be gained from many years of a lustful friendship, which was exactly what Ron and Hermione's relationship was like before they officially became a couple, Ron thought.

Hermione had already came twice by the time Ron was done thinking of all this. He had made her come six times tonight, just one away from his goal. Ron thrusted into Hermione harder and faster. He could swear he felt blood droplets forming on his back, from Hermione's clawing . He would surely have scratch marks in the morning. But he would love those marks, because Hermione made them.

Finally with one last thrust, Hermione came for the seventh time that night, and Ron exploded inside her. Ron rested his head in the cleavage of Hermione's plump breasts. They were both breathing as if they had just run a mile. Ron weakly raised his head and kissed Hermione.

"Well...how was that, Mrs. Weasley? Was I good in detention today?" Ron managed to say through his still heavy breathing.

Hermione almost chuckled.

"Outstanding," she said. "Just try to be a good boy from now on. I'd hate to have to put you in detention again."

"For some reason I doubt that, Mrs. Weasley," Ron laughed.

"Uhhhmmmm," Hermione said as she titled into sleep.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley." Ron whispered.

Ron knew he was going to do something bad again tomorrow. Perhaps forget to refill the toilet paper in the bathroom. Perhaps forgetting to save a cup of coffee for Hermione.

Anything to get detention with Hermione again.


End file.
